1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device, more particularly to a frame structure of a liquid crystal display device and an electronic equipment having the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A currently available liquid crystal display module (LCM) includes a lower metal frame that accommodates therein a plastic frame, a backlight module disposed in the lower metal frame, and a liquid crystal display panel mounted on the plastic frame and disposed above the backlight module. Through an upper metal frame that is assembled to a periphery of the lower metal frame and that abuts against a top end of the liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel can be stably positioned on the plastic frame. At this time, the assembly of the liquid crystal display module is completed. The liquid crystal display module is then sent to a system integrator where the liquid crystal display module is assembled between upper and lower casings.
However, this kind of liquid crystal display module has a complicated structure and involves many components, so that the assembly thereof is time-consuming and the manufacturing cost associated therewith is increased.